1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to gripping tools and more specifically to a self-adjusting locking vise grip, which does not need adjustment for clamping objects of different thicknesses.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,208,319 to Westby et al. discloses a self-adjusting wrench. The Westby et al. patent includes a handle integral with a stationary jaw. A moveable jaw pivoted retained in the handle. A pivoting handle pivotally retained by said moveable jaw. A travel block slidable on a rod, the rod is retained in the handle. A pair of links pivotally retained by the pivoting handle. A cam portion formed on an end of one of said pair of links. The cam portion engaging the rod. U.S. Pat. No. 6,776,072 to Poole et al. discloses an adjustable pliers wrench. The Poole et al. patent includes an adjustable pliers wrench including a fixture having a handle and an opposing stationary jaw, a co-acting jaw pivoted to the fixture and a lever pivoted to the co-acting jaw. A guide is attached proximate the handle and a locking element is arranged on the guide for reciprocal and canting movement.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a self-adjusting locking vise grip, which does not need adjustment for clamping objects of different thicknesses, but does include a pressure adjustment.